


Blind Faith Can Never Last

by emden105



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lena Luthor Needs Therapy, Sad Lena Luthor, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:59:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emden105/pseuds/emden105
Summary: Something I actually can write this time. Set after 4x22. Lena just feeling overwhelmed honestly.





	Blind Faith Can Never Last

In a flash, it all changed. Everything was gone, everyone had left. All of it ruined by a few words.

Lena was alone.

This hadn't been the first time this had happened. But she was going to make sure this was the last. 

Lena had realized a long time ago that nothing mattered. That she didn't matter. What was the point any longer? She had been betrayed too many times to count. 

But Kara was the one who finally broke her.

Lena wasn't exactly sure how much of her was truly broken. Mostly because she couldn't feel anything at all, while feeling absolutely everything at the same time. But she didn't want to feel anything. It just hurt too much.

After Jack, Lena told herself it wouldn't happen again. That the next time she would hold her ground and wouldn't get attached.

But with Kara, it was all too easy to forget that. 

And who could blame her? Everyone is born with a need to be loved. And before Kara, Lena had never had that void filled. Not truly. Kara had made her feel special, and safe, and loved. 

Lena new it had been foolish to hope. To think that anyone would ever in a million years want to be with her without an ulterior motive.

But even now, memories of how Kara always stood up for her and protected her rose to the surface. How she stood by Lena no matter what. And apologized when she didn't.

But Lena pushed those memories down, while ignoring the buzzing of her phone which could only be Kara worriedly texting to ask where she had gone.

She couldn't keep blindly believing in people. That naivety should have ended with Lex. She wasn't a child anymore.

That had been stolen from her a long time ago.


End file.
